A consumer electronic device (e.g., a laptop, a desktop, etc.) may supply power to a computing device (e.g., a cell phone) via, for example, a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port. The consumer electronic device may have one or more such USB ports. It may be desirable to optimize the supply of power to various USB ports.